Life
by kaleidoscope memories
Summary: Because this is life, simply, and the Special A cast will enjoy every single bit of it. / Collection of drabbles and one-shots containing AU, almost every genre and ratings varying between K and T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Matters of Date_

_**Summary:** Megumi is going on a date with a candidate for an arranged marriage, and Yahiro finds himself reluctant to let her. And on an impulse, he says big, big words...  
_

_**Genre:** Romance, humour-ish (is this a word? no, no it isn't)  
_

_**Character(s):** Megumi, Yahiro_

_**Pairing(s):** YahiroxMegumi_

_**Rated:** T _

_**Words: **387  
_

_**Timeline:** after the end of the manga, in their third year of high school._

_**Note:** this is Yahiro's PoV. When a sentence is all in italics, it means it is from Megumi's thoughts. Can be pretty confusing, I guess. Ah, also I think Yahiro is a bit out of character (arghh so frustrating), I'm sorry - but I do think he's a bit of a tsundere.  
_

_**Side note:** First drabble/one-shot of many! I have around five others already written, but once those are published updates will be very sporadic.  
_

* * *

"What?"

Is she kidding? She can't - Wait, I sound like I'm jealous, and I am _not_ jealous.

'I'm going on a date after school so I can't come with you, I'm sorry.'

"A date? How come you're going on a _date_?"

_Why is he fussing so much about a simple date?_

'My parents want me to meet one of their friend's son. I didn't have much say in this matter...'

Ah, it's fine then... Well, it would've been fine either way. Although it just gets worrying how naive she is sometimes. Any boy could easily convince her to do bad things!

"If it's just a simple meeting, why are you calling it a date?"

'Because my mother specified 'date', meaning he's a prospect for a future arranged marriage.'

Ah, this isn't a surprise. She will be forced to wed some wealthy musical boy; I will not have the right to make that choice for myself, too. I hate those negative consequences that come solely because of the family we were born within.

"Ah, guess it _is_ a date, then."

_I really wish my parents could consider Yahiro. Unfortunately, I don't think it would happen, since he is from a higher class family. Unless he asks it himself, which is nearly impossible._

'I should go, then. I need to change from my school uniform.'

She turns away. Probably because she's going to dress prettily in order to interest the boy. After all, she needs all the help to look beautiful (she doesn't, stop lying to yourself, Yahiro).  
But...

"Wait."

_Why is he suddenly holding my arm? Did he forget to tell me something?_

"Ermm..."

Am I blushing? Me? No, no, of course not. Why would I blush? It's only Megumi - Megumi who's going on a date with somebody who isn't me.

"Do you think- Don't get the wrong idea, okay, idiot?"

_What is he talking about? I nod, however I really don't get him. He's acting so strangely right now..._

"I'm doing this purely so you won't get in trouble, because someone like you always act without thinking and get in trouble and- Whatever. My point is-"

Can't believe I'm doing this. What the hell am I thinking? Damn it all...

"-could you tell your parents that I want to be one of your marriage candidates?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__Things About You_

_**Summary: **__Hikari reflects on what made her fall for Kei._

_**Genre: **__Romance, humour_

_**Characters:**__ Hikari, Kei_

_**Pairings: **__Kei x Hikari, brief mention of Akari  
_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Words: **__628_

_**Timeline: **__After the manga's end_

_**Note: **__Cheeeeeeeeeesy. And probably OOC, like always (where's my emo corner? I kinda need it now). But really, Hikari is such a lucky girl ;)_

* * *

Having just finished her book, Hikari laid on her bed, trying to compare the novel's story to her life - particularly her relationship with Kei. On the floor, there were two piles of books; one for those she went through, the other for those she wanted to read. She usually didn't read that much, except for studying, however she was trying to see if how she acted with Takashima was alright or not. She knew he loved her the way she was, but it couldn't hurt to be more knowledgable about that strange feeling called love.

Right then, she was a tad curious. In the tale she had just read, the main character had a sudden revelation that she had fallen for a boy, the second main character, and she began to mentally list everything about him that made her heartbeat quicken. Was Hikari supposed to do the same thing? She didn't remember doing so, and maybe she had to. Had Takashima already done this kind of pondering? If so, she must be so disappointing!

She glanced at her alarm clock, where red digits displayed 10:43 p.m. Well, she had no homework and still had time before she'd go to sleep, so why not write it down? The black-haired teenager could show her list to her boyfriend the next day and he would surely be happy.

She grabbed a pen, a few sheets of paper and placed one on the hard cover of the book that gave her this peculiar idea.

So, first...

What did Kei do that made her feel strange? When did he cause her heart to start pulsing rapidly?

It was how when she acted recklessly, his face showed pure worry and nothing else mattered to him but to see her safe again. This particular expression of him sure did make her mind collapse in a curious mixture of guilt, happiness and a wave of what she couldn't identify as anything else than love.

It was in the way he waited for her after a bet, with his palm outstretched and a sincere smile. Every time, it gave her the assurance that one day, she'd beat him and he would still be right next to her, never giving up on her.

It was how when she surprised him, his eyes would widen and all of the serious Kei-who-thinks-being-alone-is-better would disappear to instead let the Kei-who-just wants-to-be-loved show through.

It was in those moments where he would declare words that made her blush like crazy, and mostly how he meant them for her, and only her.

It was in the way he forced her to spill out her worries, solely because he _needed _to know what saddened her just so he could fix everything for her.

It was how he trusted her, even though sometimes she broke her promises. He'd always hear her out and understand.

It was every time she realised to which lenghts he'd go for her.

It was in the way that he loved her and made her fall in love for the first time.

It was...

The next day, when Hikari handed him her list with slightly pink cheeks but certain he'd like it, Kei had a curious expression on. Afterwards, he smirked - though everyone, including his girlfriend, could see how genuinely happy he was - and asked her to wait outside of the greenhouse for just one minute.

He came out exactly one minute later - luckily Akari had let him go without questionning, too curious to stop him -, holding a sheet of paper that he gave her with a sweet kiss on her temple.

What I like about Hikari:  
1. Your everything.

_Damn, he wins again._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**__ Holding On  
_

_**Summary:**__Sometimes she wishes he'd let her protect him._

_**Genre:**__ Hurt/comfort, friendship_

_**Character:**__ Megumi (this is only her thoughts)_

_**Pairing:**__ could be seen as one-sided Megumi x Yahiro_

_**Rated:**__ K_

_**Words:**__ 134_

_**Note:**__ I guess this is a drabble. The problem with me is how I tell myself to write shorter stories so I won't lose motivation/inspiration, but then once I finished I really want to add more words D:_

* * *

He's doing it again, she sees it. Letting her get closer, then, upon the realisation that his defences are weakening, pushing her away with biting words.

He'll do it again, she can assure. It doesn't seem he'll ever get tired of living alone in his heart, protecting others but refusing to be protected.

She wants to hold him, let him know that she's _right there_, that he can share a bit of the weight on his shoulders to hers.

However he is blind, too focused on the problems to notice the small positive details she tries to add to his life.

One day, she swears to herself, she'll have the courage to stand still, to stay with him even as he pushes her away. And then, he'll have to let her in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**__ Hospital Trip_

_**Summary:**__ Hikari and Kei bet on their child's gender._

_**Genre:**__ Humour, Romance_

_**Characters:**__ Hikari, Kei_

_**Pairing:**__ KeixHikari_

_**Rated:**__ K_

**_Words: _**_531_

**_Timeline: _**_Years later. 'Cause they're married and have jobs and kids and etc._

**_Note: _**_'Cause I can totally see them doing this kind of bet. (...And is that mostly humour? Really... Since when could I do that?) They may seem a tad OOC, but please take into account that they're older (thus they matured and changed a bit), before you throw stuff at me for being incapable at writing characters (I already know that)._

_Another short one... Don't worry, there's a longer one coming soon.  
_

* * *

"So what do you say?"

Kei threw a quick glance at her. "About what?"

"Do you think our child will be a girl or a boy?" she questioned eagerly.

Yes, Hikari was pregnant, which was why Kei and her were in their car, driving to the closest hospital where she had to be at 2 p.m.

"You know that we can only take wild guesses for now," he stated, as realistic as ever.

"I do, but which do you think on?" his wife answered.

He pondered on the thought and the idea of a mini Hikari popped in his head. A mini Hikari...that would be very cute.

"Maybe we will have a girl?" the man proposed.

She imagined a girl, a sunny little thing who'd call her Mom and who she'd teach things such as running fast or never giving up. On the other hand...

"Nah, more like a boy," the black-haired woman rejected uncharacteristically.

"Hmm? Why not?" Kei asked, slightly taken aback; he never took Hikari as someone who cared about genders.

She puffed her cheeks, embarrassed. "Well, it's just that if our child is a bit like me, I'm sure she'd be more comfortable if no one told her she needs to be girlier. But if it's a boy, then he won't receive this kind of comment."

Ah, Kei didn't take into account how uneasy Hikari was every time someone would reproach her boyish attitude. It came as a surprise to her friends how unsure she could get once she had doubts, mostly about herself.

"You're right," he said gently and took her hand, keeping the other on the wheel.

She smiled warmly and started staring out the window.

"But I still think it's going to be a girl," her husband finished with a smirk.

She turned around rapidly, pulling her hand out of his, and pouted. "I'm certain it's a boy."

"Oh really? You also think it will be a girl? I'm glad we agree."

"Wha? You didn't hear me correctly, I said boy!" Hikari protested, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I heard you perfectly, Miss Ranking Two. We'll have a girl," he teased.

She slumped on the passenger seat, then straightened and pointed a finger at him. "Don't call me that! I thought you wouldn't use that name anymore!"

He only smirked at her; she sighed, still upset.

"I'm sure it's a boy..." the woman grumbled.

"Want to bet, then?"

Her eyes shone with excitement and determination as she accepted with a wide grin that he shot right back.

"Alright! What is the reward?"

"Hmm, do you have something in mind?" Kei asked.

She pondered on it, frowned as she looked back at him. "Not really... Do you?"

"How about the one who is right gets to name the child?"

"Fine by me," she agreed.

"I'll start to think about names right away, then," he said.

"That's just wasting your time, Kei!"

The couple were waiting, both excited (for more than just the bet, mind you), but the image was not clear enough for them to see the gender. It took time, but finally they knew the results.

"It's a girl (at this, Kei gloated while Hikari pouted) ...and a boy," the woman that was taking care of them announced.

"You mean...?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with twins!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: **__Take Me Along_

_**Summary: **__She can't believe he's not there anymore._

_**Genre: **__Angst, romance_

_**Character:**__ Hikari_

_**Pairing: **__Kei x Hikari_

**_R_**_**ated: **__K_

_**Words:**155_

_**Timeline:**__ After the manga's end_

_**Note: **Drabble. __Hikari's POV and obviously thinking about Kei. The bet she's talking about is how the first one who stop loving the other loses._

_Err... Reviews would be nice?  
_

* * *

He promised me.

Why is he gone then?

Why am I alone?

He lost the bet. For the first time. I would have preferred he won this one again, rather than this. Afterwards, he would call me Miss Rank Two, I would yell at him, he would smile at me...

What am I supposed to do? Scream at the picture of him in my room, cry myself to sleep?

No, I am sure he wouldn't want me to act like a weak girl. He used to say he loved me as I was.

So for now, until I find out what to do, I'll act as I'd do if he were here with me.

He's far away, where I can't ever go. Everyone made me promise I would not try to join him.

He did what he shouldn't have and he paid the price.

Kei is **dead**.

_He shouldn't have saved me from that car._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:** Gender-Blender_

_**Summary: **Everybody is gender-bended!_

_**Genre: **Humour, friendship, romance, hurt/comfort_

_**Characters: **the seven S.A. students, Sakura, Finn, brief mention of Yahiro, random OCs.  
_

_**Pairings: **all the canon ones (very lazy, yes I am)_

_**Rated:** K+ _

_**Timeline: **wherever you want it. But Ryuu & Finn's part is obviously when Ryuu walks in Finn showering._

_**Words: **893  
_

_**Note: **All of their genders are swapped, but to avoid confusion, I kept all the original names - but I possibly confused myself and put the wrong pronouns (oops). This isn't my favourite one-shot, because there are parts that seem awkward and even if I tried, they stay that way. So, sorry. Again.  
_

_Ah, about Megumi's part. It's kinda dedicated to a guy I know who's being judged as a creepy idiot 'cause he's in love with a girl who clearly rejected him, but he still pursues her. It's really sad to see, how people looks down on him because of this.  
_

* * *

"Hikari..."

Said boy turned around to see his girlfriend Kei who had a strange look on.

"Oh, hey Kei!" She didn't say anything and instead dragged him away by the arm.

"Wha? What's wrong? Did-" He began, quite confused.

"Who was that girl?" She cut off abruptely.

"That girl? Ah, she asked if I could help their volleyball club; they have an important tournament soon and they'd like advice."

"Is that all?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, why?"

The girl smiled, knowing it was just like her boyfriend to always give out an hand.

"Nothing. Go help them, then, Mister Rank Two."

"D-Don't call me that!" Hikari complained.

"I'll call you by that name until you manage to beat me."

"Let's make a bet! The first one who-"

No matter the gender, Hikari stayed his true self, although Kei tended to be more possessive than over-protective...

**_0000000000000000_  
**

There was a lot of whispers around them, thus Akari decided that letting go of Tadashi would be a better idea.

"Man, that hurts!" she whined.

Akari refrained the urge to hit her again. "Shut up! People are staring at us," he warned Tadashi.

"Ah? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems I did something wrong."

The girl looked around, straining to hear what the students around them were gossiping about exactly. "I think it's because you're an abusive boyfriend."

"What?!" Akari gritted out and whipped his head to glare at her.

"Ah! Not my words! It's just that, well, we're going out and you, the boy, just hit me, the girl, so it appears like an unhealthy relationship!"

Akari was dumbfounded and quite thouroughly mortified. "Oh, dear. How about we run? They should stop-"

A girl beating up a boy was fine, but a boy beating up a girl plainly screamed 'abusive', therefore Akari and Tadashi got in trouble more than once...

**00000000000000  
**

"Umm... Jun?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"Would you mind, err, putting your clothes back on?"

"Oh, but you seem to be enjoying this very much, don't you? Your blood is dripping all over the floor, darling."

"Huh? Ah, oops- But still, stop unbuttoning your shirt! Please!"

"...Ah, sorry Sakura, Inner Jun just took a hold of me."

"I know, maybe I shouldn't have hugged you, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

"Alright..."

"..."

"?"

"...Am I really that ugly?"

"Wha? Of course not, princess! You're beautiful! Why are you doubting yourself?"

"...Well, you didn't seem to want to look at me when I had, err, less clothes on."

"It's not that at all! It's the contrary, Jun. I just don't want other guys to see you dressed like that. I don't...want anyone else than me to see in other ways, okay?"

"Hmm... Thanks, Sakura."

_Chu!_

"Aww, so cute. No problem, it's the truth after all- What the-"

"I'm back, handsome~"

_**00000000000000**_

Megumi was browsing through CDs at the music store he frequently visited when he heard giggles.

"I heard that Riko's going out with your ex? Damn, she's such a backstabbing _whore_. Didn't she just broke up with another guy too? What was his name again-"

Based on what his sister told him, girls were always gossiping, so he tuned them out and kept checking at a particular CD that caught his attention.

_I only have enough money for one. Maybe I should instead take the other? Jun suggested it to me, saying that artist was really talented._

The girls were still chatting loudly, making the boy roll his eyes. _Wait...Did they just say my name?_

"-Oh, that Special A student? The one that never talks? I know, he's so cute!"

"Yeah! But I heard he has a crush on Yahiro..."

"Who's that?"

"You don't know? She's that girl that hurt Akira. Apparently, she's in love with him. But Megumi still chase after the bitch. He's so pathetic, sometimes."

"Tch, don't you find it creepy too? When they just won't give up? I mean-"

His throat felt dry and he stared at his feet as he admonished himself to stay calm. They hadn't seen him yet, for he was partially hidden behind rows of CDs. Still...

_Shut up! What do you know about me?! Do you really believe you understand how I think?_

"Still, I think Megumi should do it. Give up on her, I mean. She's so not worth his time"

Having had enough, he abruptly came out of his spot and stormed out the store with a burning glare at the gossiping girls who reddened in embarrassment.

_Don't judge me...Unrequited love hurt enough as it is, I don't need to be laughed of..._

_**00000000000000**_

Knocking sounds.

"Are you okay, Finn?! I heard you screaming! What hap- _Woah!_"

Frantic scrambling, then silence...

"_Get out!_"

Very awkward silence...

"So, umh, you're actually a boy?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh."

A tad lighter silence.

"Ryuu...?"

"Yes?"

"Could you...not tell anyone? Please! I'll explain everything, but I swear I have a reason! I don't-"

"It's fine, Finn. Don't worry."

"Thanks a lot, Ryuu. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"It's nothing. It seems to be very important to you, so I can't just go telling everyone about your secret."

"Great, thanks again."

Once again, uncomfortable silence.

"Say... How do you make it looks like you have boobs?"

Silence, then the _thump!_ of a forehead meeting a door.

"Ryuu..."

"Yes?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title**__: Love At Last Sight_

_**Summary**__: Yahiro is worried about Megumi, who hasn't contacted him in weeks. When she finally does, he thinks it's time for explanations, but she instead has unpleasant news..._

_**Genre**__: Hurt/comfort, friendship, romance_

_**Characters**__: Megumi, Yahiro_

_**Pairing**__: Megumi x Yahiro_

_**Rated**__: T for swearing_

_**Words**__: 795_

_**Timeline**__: they began their third year of high school a month ago._

_**Note: **__Megumi is quite out of character in this one, but please don't hate me; I thought that in this situation she'd try to be cold and serious. And writing in present tense is weird (so I don't know why I did so). _

* * *

He doesn't understand what's going on.

It's been three weeks since Yahiro last saw Megumi. And now that he's waiting for her at a park, he wonders what the hell is going on with that girl. She called back only for a few of his numerous calls, replied to his texts without answering his questions and whenever the pink-haired teenager saw either Jun or Ryuu, they refused to tell him where Megumi was.

All in all, it's a major change from the love struck girl who tried to contact him more than he did. Since when is he the eager one in their strange relationship?

"Yahiro!" Her soft voice calls out and he turns around to notice her running to him. She's wearing casual clothes; light blue jeans and a beige tee.

"Don't use your voice, stupid! Where's your board?" he snaps.

"I don't have it," she states calmly, surprising him by the absence of guilt she'd normally show.

He sighs and extends his hand to her, saying: "Let's go and get it, then."

However, she doesn't take his hand or move, instead staring right into his eyes.

"I don't have it, because I threw it away."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't need it anymore." she blurts out.

"Why? Don't you need to protect your voice? Or did you decide to throw it away too?" He doesn't understand, where is gone the childish and so easy to read Megumi?

"I'm going to study abroad, in a special program. There I will have to focus solely on singing and having no easy mean of communication will help me not stray from my goal," the brown-haired teenager explains and he finds himself irked by how many words she's saying. Usually, she would try to use the shorter way, as writing can get tiring. But now wasn't usually.

"Oh," he utters, and he feels like slapping himself. "You do need all the help you can get with your singing," he tries to tease her, however she doesn't say anything. "Well, where will you be going?"

"Mom didn't tell me yet, I think she wants it to be a surprise, although I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in Europe."

"Ah, okay. For how long?"

She looks away, attempting to escape his eyes. _It means this isn't going to please me, if she hesitates._

"Well, I'll finish my studies there. High school, university and all. Then, I'm supposed to stick with my parents, traveling in order to start my singing career with their help. So... we probably won't meet again for at least..." Megumi finally looks at him and he finds it hard not to flinch from all the visible emotions in her brown eyes. _Sadness, regret, guilt, love... _"For at least six years..."

_Six years?!_

The Saiga teen nods, unable to answer.

"Megumi!" a woman's voice calls out and the petite girl turns around to notice her mother standing by a white limousine at the gate of the park. "We're going now. Time's out!"

"Coming!" she shouts back, then smiles sadly at Yahiro. "This is goodbye, I guess."

"You mean...You're going now?" It's strange how tight his throat feels and how his low his heart dropped when she nods glumly.

He doesn't know what to say or do, thus he doesn't make a move until she reaches up and quickly kisses him. It's more of a light brushing of lips than what he'd call a kiss, though the way it makes him feel inside is incredible for such a small action.

"Don't forget me," she whispers with a note of finality.

And she runs to her mother, leaving him standing alone in the park, thoroughly confused and his lips tingling.

**_-(In the Yamamoto limousine)-_**

"Are you okay, Megumi?" her parent asks when she sees her melancholic eyes.

"W-well, right now I'm sad, but it'll be better tomorrow," she assures and looks out a black-tinted window.

Her mother agrees, "It's normal if you are sad, after all you said goodbye to all of your friends today. But you know, this is the perfect opportunity for you. You won't regret it in a few years."

_I know you are right, mother. Also, this is better for my relationship with Yahiro. I was just an annoyance for him, and I need to move on from him. Plus, this is perfect for a future place in the music business._

_...And I still can't believe I dared to kiss him! At least he didn't reject me – he was surely too shocked to push me away. However, I promised myself I would stay calm and cold, no outbursts! It didn't work that well._

_Will I ever see my friends again?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title: **Then You Came Along  
_

_**Summary: **__There it was again, that loneliness that left him empty and nostalgic._

_**Genre:**__ hurt/comfort, friendship, pre-romance_

_**Characters: **__Ryuu, Finn, mentions of a few characters._

_**Pairings: **__all the canon ones (yes, I feel very lazy right now) are at least implied  
_

_**Rated:**__ K+_

_**Timeline: **__After the manga. They haven't begun their third year of high school yet.  
_

_**Words**__: 1, 821  
_

_**Note: **__This is a half AU (does that even exist? Yes, now it does), because everything stays the same but Finn's not a princess anymore so she doesn't need to hide her gender. I've been wanting to write something about this pairing for a while - they're so sweet!- , however I had no inspiration. This originally was for the gender-bender one, however I liked it enough to switch it to a separate one-shot.  
_

_By the way, Finn's cellphone song is Ryuu's character song. I would have liked to put hers, but she doesn't have one (no surprise there, she doesn't even appear in the anime).  
_

_Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed Life! :)  
_

* * *

Ryuu let out another sigh as he strolled around on the streets, his hands in his pockets and his nose buried in his sea-foam scarf. It was the beginning of December and the weather frustratingly seemed to always be freezing, although there wasn't much snow.

He didn't have anything to do, as all of his friends had their own plans for the day, and couldn't help but feel quite melancholic. In the hope of a change of mood - although it sounded a tad far-fetched for him right now, as he never actually enjoyed malls and other superficialities-, he intended to go shopping gifts, even though usually he waited until the week just before Christmas, helping the twins with their own shopping before panicking and taking care of his.

He didn't know why exactly, however lately it felt as though he was lacking something. It was an hollow feeling in his heart, as cheesy as it sounded (even more for a guy).

Maybe it was because couples were forming all around him? Hikari and Kei, Akira and Tadashi, Sakura and Jun... Even Megumi appeared to be getting closer to her crush, as her nearly constantly happy humming of the latest weeks proved.

But Ryuu? He had no one. Animals were great, but they would never remplace human affection such as friendship or, as the rest of the Special A had recently discovered, a love relationship.

_Don't be selfish, you should be happy for them to be so lucky._

Still... He felt lonely. Before, he didn't really care about girlfriends, believing it'd happen when it would, although now that his friends were frequently on dates or at least preferred to stay with only their special person, he changed his mind. Plus, the twins didn't rely on him as much as they used to, and he -

"Humph!" The green-haired teenager gasped loudly, searching for air as he bent in two, his arms folded on his stomach. Damn, those pointy elbows...!

"Uwaah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" a feminine voice asked frenetically.

He lifted his head and (tried to) smiled reassuringly at the short girl in front of him.

Ryuu straightened fully, ignoring his stomach's protesting, and assured, "I'm fine, don't worry. It was only an accident, after all."

"But..." The girl protested weakly, her huge emerald eyes shining with worry. Now that he looked at her carefully, she was very pretty, in a cute and natural way.

"It's fine, don't worry," he repeated as his smile became more sincere.

"All right..." she mumbled.

They stood still, awkwardly silent for a few seconds, and Ryuu was ready to bid her goodbye, when she blurted:

"Would you mind showing me where the closest station is?" When he opened his mouth to answer, she added rushfully, "You don't have to! I'd understand! I mean, I hurt you and now I'm asking for a favour and-"

His chuckles cut her off. "I don't mind. I was actually heading there myself."

"Really?" Her whole face seemed to glow once she genuinely smiled and he had to blink twice as he refrained a blush. _Woah. She's something._

The taller teenager nodded and pointed his chin forward in the general direction of their destination. "Shall we go, then?"

She nodded gently and bounced on the balls of her feet to chase off the cold. As they started walking, him mindful of his strides so he wouldn't keep a pace too fast for her, Ryuu found himself glancing at his side a bit too often for his taste, but he couldn't help it. She had a refreshing aura, as though everything was fine and dandy, and it simply attracted his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" he prompted, shoving back his hands in the pockets of his jacket in an attempt to warm them up.

"Of course I don't!" She chirped. "I'm Finn. What's yours?"

"Ryuu," he replied.

She hummed under her breath in response.

They made iddle chatter as they went, and he was grateful for that; the station was minutes away, and awkward silence was never pleasant.

"So, where are you heading to exactly?" Finn asked.

"Ah, I'm simply running errands; I need to go to the shopping center. What about you?"

"I'm visiting a friend who just moved close to here," she said.

"That explains why you don't know your way around, then," he concluded with a gentle smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds, then smiled back happily. "Yeah!"

They had almost reached their destination, and Ryuu felt torn for he enjoyed talking with her but knew they had to go - they both had somewhere to go, after all, and it was so _cold_ outside - when her cellphone rang loudly.

"Te wo Tsunaidara?" he inquired.

The girl nodded and added a quick "I really like this singer's voice" before she answered her device.

He let his attention divert away from the chatting girl beside him as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. A glare sent his way by a man power-walking with a cellphone pressed tightly against his ear caused Ryuu to realise they were an obstacle and he put his hand on the small of her back to gently push her aside. Finn let him with no reaction aside from a questioning glance that he responded to by giving a jerk of his head toward the pedestrians before them. She gave a quick nod in understanding and focused back to her phone call.

The blonde hung up with a small sigh and pocketed her phone dejectedly.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered at both her actions and how she didn't hint to start walking again, and she turned to look at him.

"Umm? Ah, it's just... My friend canceled our plans. Her boyfriend is visiting and it's been a long time since they last saw each other, so..." her voice quieted down.

"As long as the last time you saw her?" he said softly.

She drew a glance at him, her face seemingly surprised "No. He sees her a little more often than I do."

He hummed, sympathising. "Ah, I know what you're talking about. It seems like people in love don't have much time on their hands, do they?"

"Yeah, I get what you say." She brightened a little, for being understood he guessed. "And it's so awkward because we just can't find someone _right_ of our own... But at least we can be happy for them, right?" At this, she had one of those blinding smiles she seemed to give out a lot.

"Exactly." The green-haired boy replied with a smile of his own.

"I mean, I am so very glad for my friend; she just got out of difficult times and she suddenly met the guy. Since then, she's been so giddy, it makes me laugh every time she rambles about him."

They stood in silence for a moment, watching people rushing by.

"So what are you going to do, now? Do you have some kind of plan B?" he asked.

She looked pensive for a moment, then looked at him and said, "I didn't really plan anything else... Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Hmm?" He pondered on the thought for a few seconds. He could say yes, apologise, and go on his way to boring shopping and a very long afternoon, or he could accept, get one of her beautiful smile, and spend nice time in the company of someone who thought the same as him. "No, of course I don't mind. On the other hand, are you sure _you _don't mind? I'm pretty sure this won't be very captivating."

"Nah, it's fine, don't worry about this kind of things. Besides, it's only errands, right? It's not as if it was something I couldn't handle," she explained.

"Well then, let's go back to walking. We're almost at the station, anyway."

"All right!" Finn clapped her hands in delight and reached out to take his left one to pull him along, and he shocked himself when he felt disappointed once she released his hand a few steps later, having done what she intended; pull him into motion, for it was freezing outside.

The day went by remarkably fast, Ryuu noted, with the beaming girl by his side. At the end of the afternoon, when they both realised it was over, they stayed silent, trying to enjoy the very last minutes.

Still, all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I guess I'll see you another time, perhaps?" he said, awkwardly shifting on his feets, though what he wanted to say was rather _"Can I have your cellphone number?"_

"Yeah... Can we exchange numbers?" Finn asked, and when he didn't seem to react, she added, "For, you know, if I ever get back here, or since I've been looking at schools around, if I transfer..."_  
_

"It's fine, it's fine, let me give you my number," he cut her off with a chuckle.

They did just that, and before she left, he felt the need to ask, "You're thinking of transfering schools?"

She nodded. "Well, I heard about one that sounds quite interesting, and my old one lacks various features, so yeah, I'm considering a change of school."

"Oh, and which school was that?"

"Which school? ...I can't remember the name, sorry." She flushed in embarrassement. "But I recall that there's some kind of classing based on our marks, like Class E are the worst, and it goes up until there are only the best students of the whole school, the Special A... Why are you grinning like that, Ryuu?"

"Hmm? Ah, I just heard good news." She stared at him, curious. "Anyway, I'm sure you would like it there. It's a very nice place, after all."

"Okay..." She sounded confused. "Wait... Are you a student there?" He simply nodded, still smiling. "Oh! That's great! Which class are you in?"

"I'm seventh, so I'm the lowest student in the Special A group," he stated.

"Woah, you're smart!" She pouted suddenly. "Aww, but then that means I would probably not even be in the small class as you..."

"You don't know, maybe we will," he tried to comfort the blonde-haired girl. "Anyway, merely being at the same school would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Yup!" She grinned. "But now, I need to go. My parents must be wondering why I am so late."

"Take care, Finn." He ruffled her hair gently.

"You too, Ryuu." She smiled at him warmly, before she stepped away with a small wave of her hand that he copied.

It was solely once he reached his home with a spring in his steps and a new contact in his phone, that he realised that, from the moment he had met Finn, he had stopped feeling lonely entirely. And even better, there were many chances that this would be permanent.

* * *

**_Kinda important: _**_Most likely, I will **not** update next week, for various reasons that I will explain if it happens. Otherwise, forget this message._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:** Dreamer_

_**Summary:** Alisa thinks and dreams and plans — then watches everything shatter in a few words._

_**Genre:** hurt/comfort, friendship, family, romance, angst, drama-if-you-wanna-consider-it-drama, _

_**Characters:** Alisa, Aoi, Alisa's parents-who-doesn't-actually-exist-WTH-did-I-write  
_

_**Pairing:** one-sided (maybe, maybe not) Alisa x Aoi _

_**Rated:** K+ (she says "damn". Scary)  
_

_**Words:** 4, 073_

_**Timeline:** after the manga ends, around 3 years later._

_**Note:** What is this I don't even —_

_Nah, seriously. What is this? I first wrote Alisa's musing — 'cause that's what help me get a character. I estimated around 400 words — it was around 900. Then, suddenly, she was going to a restaurant with her parents. Then her parents had a past (so lame). Then she was running and I was like, "How did this happen again?".  
_

_If you spot mistakes, please tell me, because I wrote this in big chumps. I also don't have a beta-reader, so yeah.  
_

_Ah, and if you notice asterisks (those ** thingies) it just means it was supposed to be in italics but I forgot. Again, tell me if you spot some.  
_

* * *

I used to think Kei was perfect for me and thus didn't mind our arranged marriage — the other name for 'alliance between two families'. However, he did mind it. After all, he was already in love with Hikari.

I must say, at first I felt... I can't really identify it. Hurt? Yes, a little, for it was like telling me I wasn't worthy enough for his greatness. Offended? Of course. How come he had the right to cancel this sort of decision, while I had difficulty getting the permission to visit alone my favourite shops? Relieved? Also. Although I knew it'd be short, it still counted as some sort of delay before I was given away like some inanimate object. "Here, I give you this pretty thing, so let's be friends. Feed it and buy it cute clothes, that should be enough."

Fear? I did feel scared. If Kei, someone with next to no flaws, the one on the top, if the king refused me, did that signify I was destined to less? Did that just indicate the one I'd end up with would be horrible? In the end, I opened my eyes and realised that I was glad for Kei and Hikari to have found love when most couldn't. I merely wanted to wish them luck, for in our world where names matter the most, they wouldn't have it easy.

Time passed, and I liked to think I matured. When I look back, I now can see that, no, I didn't grow up that much. Sure, I then knew more about love, but that meant less than I thought. What one knows and does can be very different, after all.

Eventually, I noticed Ryuu. Dear Ryuu. When you think about it, he's very different from Kei, which isn't that surprising. Ryuu grew up taking care of two other children, always fussing and protecting; Kei spent his days solitarily, almost an adult at a very young age. I am certain I don't have to explain the consequences of those upbringings, for I believe my point is made clear by that sole sentence. Ryuu kept in mind others before himself, while Kei placed work before anything else — although that sure changed once Hikari stepped in his busy life.

Ryuu was handsome, had a very nice personality, was from my world (my parents minded this part) and comforted me with kind words when I was on more lows than highs. What more could I ask for? He was the brave knight on his white horse. Perfect.

But he, too, had fell in love with another girl. Finn was someone great, I had to admit. Whenever Ryuu saw her, his face would brighten so much he almost shone and sparkled.

Getting over Ryuu, I muse, was both easier and harder than my previous infatuation. Because this time, no one had pointed him and ordered me to get along with him. My heart alone fell, and that was that. Therefore, falling out was more painful, since I was the only one at fault here. I couldn't pretend I was blinded by obligation or anything of the the other hand, this time I was helped upon my realisation. It wasn't just being told that "I'm sorry, but I can't", but rather an outsider notifying me of my feelings in an indirect way. Never did Aoi say "He's not the one for you, get over him already", however him talking about food that was 'felt' instead of merely made, I am not sure why exactly, stringed along the thought that, perhaps, it would be better for both Ryuu and me to let go. Because you can't fake feelings and still expect them to feel nice, 'to be delicious'.

And thus I watched Finn and Ryuu get closer and ignored the little twist in my heart to instead bury it under thousands of smiles. The more I smiled, the better I felt, so I tried to do so at any time.

I matured. I am still maturing, actually. I'm becoming a woman, I am finding more and more who I am supposed to be. There's a hole in the picture that I need to fit in, and I know I can. I know I _want_ to.

"Alisa-sama."

I glance up to Aoi, standing composed as always before me.

"It's already time to eat, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, your parents are waiting. A limousine will lead you to them," he confirms and I follow him out.

I am starved and the perspective of dinner sounds heavenly. Concentrating on complicated notes for hours and hours steals all my energy, but food, thankfully, brings me back to life again. Lately, I feel like I am constantly studying. I am in university, now, and it isn't anywhere near easy. I want to help my parents, thus I have to work hard in school and graduate successfully. The better the marks, the better my reputation will be.

Granted, I could simply laze off and marry some rich man who would take care of the business in my stead. But would that feel right? To know I would not do a thing for the rest of my life, depending entirely on others?

No, it wouldn't, that is why I am in the best university and fighting for top grades in my department.

Plus, my parents seem to be very proud of my decision and hinted compromises about my future husband. From what I gathered, I'll be allowed to marry someone below my position, under the condition that he is a good man, which comes as no surprise — they only want the best for me.

When I enter the restaurant, moments later, there is no one waiting at the table that was previously reserved.

_Are they late?_ I wonder and worry a bit. My watch says that I am five minutes after the set hour, so they probably just haven't arrived yet. They are simply stuck in the traffic, I settle on, as it is the most likely explanation.

Aoi is right by me, as always, and pull a chair out for me. He stays straight and refuses to sit until I convince him with promises of well-behaving on my part. Even then, he does it with a sigh and a strange look on his face — a curious mix between a smile and a frown.

"Do you happen to know why my parents aren't here yet?" I inquire, still uneasy, for my parents are always keen on punctuality.

He shakes his head but proposes to call their chauffeur, which I agree to.

"There was an accident on the street they engaged on; they haven't got out yet, but they ask for you to wait," he tells me and I swear I can see him smile back at my own smile of relief.

It is peculiar, however lately Aoi has been more, how could I explain it, open? Before, as soon as I spotted him, I felt dread — I didn't like being babysat at sixteen — and I wanted to run away from him. But then, I don't know why, he gradually warmed up to me, being nicer and gentler. Did something happen that caused him to see me under a different light?

I might not know the reasons, though I can still appreciate the change. I do not mind his presence at all, feeling safer with him by my side, and, dare I say, I think I can consider us as friends, and I wouldn't mind something more than just that — but that's just wishful thinking.

Though, I am still working on making him drop the 'sama' suffix... Geez.

We wait in comfortable silence for a while, with me almost drooling on the menu card — their desserts are simply _fabulous_ — and Aoi thinking Aoi thoughts — whatever _that_ means.

"Alisa!" My mother calls out with a smile, and I stand up to hug her and my father. Aoi stands up too, although stiffly, to exchange polite salutations with them, then makes to go, however my mother would have none of that.

"Aoi! Stay with us, there's no need to go," she says with a strange glint in her eyes, and he has no choice but to comply.

I can't help but stare at her, for it is unlikely of her to act this way. Granted, she's nice with those working for us, however she usually prefers to have family time, which means herself, my father and me, and no one else. My father catches my look and shrugs his shoulders in a 'you know her, let her do what she wants' wa

We ask for another chair and everyone sits down, some more awkwardly than others _cough_, Aoi, _cough_. Through dinner —yum, delicious food — I chat cheerfully with Mom, enjoying the break from head aching studies, while Dad converses calmly with Aoi about serious subjects such as economy or politics.

But then my mother asks one peculiar question, and I finally understand why she invited my 'babysitter' to stay. "Say, Alisa, are you interested in anyone?"

I gulp down, suddenly nervous, my father sighs and I see from the corner of my eye Aoi straightening even more, if possible.

So that's why! She wanted someone else's opinion about the matter, and who else is better but the man who is forced to always stay by my side?

"There isn't really anyone like what you're implying, Mom," I tell her, crossing my fingers under the table in hope that she will leave the subject alone.

"Surely, someone _must_ have caught your eyes," she insists.

I shake my head frantically and wish I could glance at Aoi to see his reaction, however I know that if I do so, I'll be revealed. Which also signifies utter doom.

"But sweetie, it's impossible at your age to have absolutely no one!" she tries again.

"University takes so much of my time I can barely see my friends, let alone have a love interest," I explain almost desperately. "I told you, school isn't easy, and I want good marks."

My attempt of changing the subject works, for Mom outright laughs and assures. "Oh! Don't worry about that. I went to university too, but nothing kept me from dating!"

"But... Didn't grandfather or grandmother want you to marry for the family's sake?"

She smiles sadly. "Yes, of course, however that didn't mean much for me. I had...rebellious tendencies."

That sounds kind of weird to hear. My mom, a rebel? Seriously?

"So I dated around in secret, meeting potential husbands for my parents but always managing to escape," she explains and Dad reaches out to clasp her hand. She smiles at him, squeezing his hand before continuing, "Then, at one of those meetings, I met your father. My parents were growing quite desperate and didn't even believe me when I said yes to the marriage. And once I convinced them I really wanted to, they revealed that I couldn't, because our statuses were too different. They were only doing a favour for a friend of theirs."

"Really? So what did you do?" I question, captivated. From what I heard before, my parents' relationship is very romantic, however I still dot know much.

"I ran away with your father, of course!"

I gape, dumbfounded. My parents? What?

"Our families had their merry time trying to find us," Dad starts. "We sent letters promising we would come back if they allowed our wedding."

"And they accepted?"

"No, not at first. With time, though, they gave up and let us do what we wanted," he says.

"We were like Romeo and Juliet, only with a happier ending," Mom jokes and Dad sighs but still smiles.

"That's so cute!" I gush. "Why did you never tell me this before?"

She shrugs. "It never came to that, really, and we wanted to make sure you were old enough to understand love."

"Oh..." I blink. Do I understand love? I'm not so sure. I know what is the feeling of floating around or of when everything crashes down, however that doesn't mean I actually _understand_ it. I also know that I have had a crush on Aoi for a bit more than a year, but sometimes I fear that it's just silly feelings and nothing more. After all, I seem to fall in love passionately, then out slowly but without the extreme pain songs always talk about.

"—back to the matter at hand, are you interested in anyone?"

I blink again. Apparently, Mom kept talking while I was deep in my thoughts.

"Umm, I already said it, but no, I'm not interested in anyone," I tell her again.

Dad coughs and I turn to look at him, confused when I see how awkward he looks. "Alisa... The thing is, you are supposed to get married soon."

"Soon?" I repeat, worried. If that means what I think it means...

"Soon, as in before your next birthday," my mother joins in, looking downcast. "I'm sorry, dearie..."

I feel like someone just threw a bomb at me, then ran out laughing. "That soon? But why? Didn't you assure me I could wait a little longer?"

"There are many rumours," my father informs me.

"Rumours? What do they say?" I wonder, a tad panicking. Marriage is too soon, way too soon, and what are people saying behind my back? Is it that bad?

"You don't need to know what they say, Alisa. All that is urgent right now is the wedding, precisely _who_ you will be wed to," my mother cuts off.

My throat feels closed in and I have to dig my nails in my palms to calm myself down. I can't cry. I need to be strong.

From my peripheral vision, I think I can see Aoi looking concerned, though I ignore him.

"Can I, at the very least, choose the man?" I demand, very tense. If they say no, if... What about my every plan? Will all of my dreams go down the drain?

My parents glance at each other carefully. My breath hitches.

"Well, in a way, yes... But—" Mom starts, then stops, seemingly unable to continue.

Dad presses her hand and says in her stead, "You will choose between those we will already have chosen."

I close my eyes, willing the tears to disappear.

"That means no," I summarises, my voice cracking on the last word.

"Alisa—"

_'Stop!'_ I want to yell and barely refrain myself from it.

_I want to cry and throw a temper tantrum right in the middle of this top-notch restaurant with cakes disgustingly tasteless and judgemental stuck-up idiots. I want to take all of those precious crystal wine glasses and break them agains the wall, flip the antique table on the ground and hide behind it. Who cares if I do? I'm just a little girl, isn't this all I am?_

When I open my eyes, I can see my parents staring at me, concerned and Mom with watery eyes, Aoi's face is a mask of calm but I notice how tense he really is for his hands are gripping the border of the table tightly, and—

"Excuse me," I croak out and I bolt out of my seat, out of the stuffy room, _out_. Out, that's all I need.

I hear Dad and Mom screaming in surprise and panic, Aoi's serious voice somewhere in the middle guaranteeing something I don't really care about.

I run as fast as I can, faster than my legs can support, faster than my feet clad in high heels can endure, and let my tears fall freely.

In my mind, there used to be an almost clear picture of me in cute clothes with my own restaurant, all of my friends and maybe, if I get lucky enough, Aoi besides me. I planned everything. My being at the university doing all I can I'd proof of that.

But now? It's worth nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zero.

One of my heels breaks and I fall flat on the ground. People are staring at me as if I were an alien and I almost shout at them to stop. Instead, I tear off the shoes I used to handle carefully since I liked them so much. I stand back on and rush forward again. It's around nine o'clock and it's quite dark outside. I must admit, I have no clue of where I'm heading.

That's perfect. I don't want to know where I'm going.

"Alisa!"

I think I can hear my caretaker — _caretaker_, pff — calling out my name, so I speed up. From my toes to my thighs, it's all screaming in pain of being so roughly used, though I don't care. I use those around me to hide and zigzag madly, anything so Aoi won't find me.

You know, dear little brain who doesn't react as my heart does, this means the end of my every dream. I used to fantasise about fairytale endings. In my own way, I'd have a castle — a nice, homey house —, a fairy godmother — my friends would be more than enough — and a Prince Charming. It's like, I don't know, as if I told you brain that there was no more thinking starting from tomorrow. Would you appreciate that? No more of what you are used to, made to?

I am a girl made of hopes and feelings and nothing else. They will tear off my very core with this 'arranged marriage' absurdity.

"Alisa!"

Ah, there's almost no one left around, therefore Aoi is getting closer — they were just obstacles to his path. Any last thought before I get dragged back to reality? Oh? Aoi didn't call me 'Alisa-sama'? My, he must be quite shaken up. What happened to him?

Alright, let's freeze this moment in my memories before I leave my old self behind. I can't really sense anything below my knees and— wait, not much feeling in the rest of my body too, because it's so freaking cold outside and I'm in a short sleeveless dress. My surroundings smell vaguely like rain (it must have rained while I was inside) and there's no one left on the streets but me. All I can hear is my breath coming out in short puffs — I should start jogging more often — and my loud footsteps. Ah, Aoi's too.

"_Alisa!_"

Suddenly there are arms turning me around and I can't see a thing. Soft fabric tickles my skin and my nose is overpowered by a scent I can only associate with Aoi. It's like the world just stop spinning, allowing me a moment of peace. It's calm and comfortable and I don't want to ever leave. Just stay in his arms, clenching at his shirt and being held tightly as if I was something very precious.

But it only lasts for a few seconds.

All too soon, he gently push me away, hands on my shoulders, to examine slowly my state — red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and the list goes on. He releases me entirely — sadly — to pull out an handkerchief out of his jacket's pockets. He reaches toward my face — to do what, I don't know, for he stops short and instead shows unreadable eyes. I sniff a bit, trying to get back some of composure — hey, I'm in front of the guy I've been crushing on for months! —, but at least I'm not crying anymore.

"Are you alright, Alisa?" He worries... And I want to smile because he forgot again the 'sama' suffix.

I throw away my concerns. Aoi saw me in worst conditions, he can handle the aftermath of my crying. I plop down on the sidewalk as comfortably as I can with my tight dress.

"No," I say bluntly and I look up to him; he seems a tad awkward, though he does sit down next to me.

"Have you ever been in love before, Aoi?" I blurt out uncharacteristically. On another day, another moment, I would be too mortified to ask anything of the sort. But right now? I don't give a damn.

He stays mute.

"'Cause you know, I have. As a matter of fact, I think I am in love with a guy. At this moment. As we talk, my heart also beats for someone who isn't me." He shifts a little, making me wonder if love is a delicate subject for him. "And I am not solely in love with a person, but also with a dream. For, you know, I had plans. I started studying hard for those plans. Everything had to go accordingly to plan." I glance at my babysitter; no apparent reaction. So I go on, "However, my parents' plan collides with mine. It chips parts of it, more and more, until it's fully destroyed. And do you know what's worst?"

I look at him confidently; he stares back and I'd say he appears curious if I didn't know better. Aoi isn't interested in my childish beliefs.

Too bad. He will still hear about them, anyway.

"What's worst is that I know perfectly that it's not their fault. I _know_ it. They merely want to protect me, and if that means I need to put aside my feelings, then so be it. It's a necessary sacrifice." My voice breaks a little and I pause to stay composed. "But I don't _want_ to give up on my feelings... It's a part of me, damn it!"

Tears fall again and I want to curse for I start sobbing uncontrollably. Aoi's arms draw me in again, letting me back in that safe haven I now know as his embrace.

I think we stayed in that position for a few minutes, but that could easily be hours, or even days. What is important is that Aoi kept a tight grip on me during all of this, even as I stained his shirt with my pitiful weeping and as he gave me his jacket when I started shaking from cold.

When I am finally done, he releases me slowly and inquires whether I feel ready to go. Instantly, I panic as I think of the stuffy restaurant and my parents' concerned and wounded faces.

"Do you believe you are well enough to go home?" he repeats more clearly.

I nod, so he gets up first and gives me a hand to stand up myself. From one hand, he phones first Mom and Dad to reassure them, then a chauffeur to pick us up.

He doesn't let go of my hand.

He holds it protectively, squeezing it tenderly when I seem to get closer to breaking down. While he made his first call, while he made his second one, while we were waiting for our drive home, while we were inside the car. He never let go.

I must admit, drained from my emotions, I fell asleep on Aoi's shoulder. He probably carried me in his arms to my bed, for I can't recall anything starting from there.

I briefly woke up just as he deposed me softly on my bed. I _think_ he kissed me on my forehead just before he left the room. That could also be a dream. Whether it was actually my imagination or not, along with his actions of the night, it simply helped me realise that yes, I am in love with Aoi.

I'll settle the matters of marriage with my parents tomorrow. I'll need to stop and re-plan my future. I'll also need to decide what exactly to do with my feelings for Aoi.

For now, though, I'll merely bask in the warmth he left me with, and go back to sleep — and I am certain that I will have sweet dreams tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:** And now  
_

_**Summary:** Dates don't always go well. Especially when Megumi is involved.  
_

_**Genre:** friendship, romance, humour, hurt-comfort, drama (?)  
_

_**Characters:** Megumi, Yahiro, Natori and Marie (two O.C who I hope don't steal the spotlight. I just needed someone to fill in those roles)  
_

_**Pairing(s):** one-sided(?) Megumi x Yahiro, (if you want to see it that way) one-sided Natori (OC) x Megumi.  
_

_**Rating:** T (if you want to see it that way)  
_

_**Timeline:** after the manga  
_

_**Words:** 3,935  
_

_**Warning:** this is old. Like last-year old. I tried to tweak a few sentences here and there to make it less awkward (it didn't work), and the end was written recently, but otherwise, this is crap. So be careful.  
_

_**Note: ** Thanks to **Alone-but-happy** who helped me write the end because I had absolutely no inspiration (like too often lately). Otherwise, no note, but please read the warning and try to enjoy this anyway.  
_

* * *

_Ding_

She pushed her delicate hands against the door and spotted her favourite two-seat table void of any presence, luckily. With a nod of salutation to the owner of this vintage café who was currently serving a middle-aged man, Megumi headed toward her usual spot with doubt already rapidly growing in her mind. Would Yahiro really come...? He was still hung over Akira, so it wouldn't be that surprising if he didn't come at all. She slowly sat and plopped her chin on her palms after shaking furiously her head, earning a few curious glances, however they all went back to their business as regulars were now used to her manners. At least once a week, the petite girl visited, holding a sketchpad and white headphones peaking out of her pockets. She'd be sitting at that one particular spot and either doodling, listening to music or writing songs. Except that today, she was especially well-dressed, in a cream-coloured sundress and small golden earrings, and her relaxed ways and her headphones nowhere in sight.

_Stop worrying, you know he will come. He did promise, right?_ Megumi sermoned herself before staring out of one of the large window of the place, being seated right next to the glass. It was a beautiful day with a beautiful cyan sky with a few pure white clouds scattered around, and it seemed like most people intended to spend the day outside. It _was_ a very nice Sunday and one of the last chance to enjoy summer before fall settled in.

One nervous hand smothered the thin fabric of her dress and she absentmindedly began to etch various objects on her sketch board, the very one her date had offered her.

_Her date. _The thought caused a thump of her heart and a great anxiety taking over her mind. Yahiro.

Yes, they had once went on a date, but that was before they saw past each other's façades, and furthermore, it was only fake, a plan Megumi had used to protect Akira (and, in the end, his actions caused her to realise she didn't even need to). Later, they had fake-dated to fool her mother, but then, once again, it wasn't out of love or even friendship (for their relationship was something untitled). Finally, once the matter with Hikari's planned depart was settled, she had managed to obtain a date with him, with the help of two tickets to a opera rumoured interesting. Sadly, both had found themselves unable to go due to different problems. Because of Yahiro's hatred for broken promises, he had suggested another rendezvous instead.

_Still, he's only coming because of this fact, and not because he actually wants to go out with me._ The girl sighed and tapped her pencil against her board._ Unrequited love sucks. But it isn't like I can do anything to change this situation._

"Excuse me, Megumi-chan?" A voice from her left surprised her.

She lifted her head toward the interruption and couldn't help but feel a tinge of deception as she found herself staring at a waiter, and not the one person she'd be hoping for. _Come on, Megumi! Give him a chance! You did arrive fifteen minutes early_. "S-sorry, Natori-kun. I was a bit too much absorbed in my thoughts." She apologised with a small but genuine smile as she showed him her board.

"Nah, it's fine." He flashed perfect white teeth back at her. "Love problems, perhaps?"

She giggled and put her board down but didn't answer and they both left it at that.

She knew that Natori, a year older than her and a tad player (oh, how often had she witnessed him flirting with any girl entering the café?), liked to tease her, as he stated once 'your reactions are hilarious' when she inquired why he was always playing mind tricks on her.

"Will you take the usual?" he inquired, his warm brown eyes looking straight at her. Along her many visits, the two had become friends and he often took care of her orders just to get a few minutes of friendly chat — before Marie, his boss, noticed him lazing off and dragged him to the counter.

"Ah, yes, although not right now. I think I should wait a little before ordering anything."

"Oh? Are you waiting for someone?" He caught her quick nod and added, "I bet it's a guy." Megumi's furious blush informed him easily that he was spot on.

"Y-yeah, but I am a tad too early so..." She cut it there, wishing the young man wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Oh, knew it! So —" He plopped down in the seat facing her then stared at her with a grin, "— Is he the one who caused these rosy cheeks and this daze you seem to be in? Hm?"

No such luck, it seemed. The light brown haired girl glanced at her surroundings to come to the conclusion that the waiter would probably have just enough time to embarrass her fully before his boss would tell him to 'get his ass over here'.

"No, I was thinking about another boy." She wrote the lie before she could even plan it. If Yahiro ever heard about this, he'd surely laugh at her.

Natori lifted an eyebrow and gave her a doubtful look, however choose to keep quiet.

"Really? Is he going to your school? In your Special A class, perhaps?"

"He's going to my school, but he's only in class B." She pushed her board under his face so he could read. "It is none of your business anyway."

He laughed at her small pout and smirked as he thought of other questions he could ask. Meanwhile, she was building in her mind the image of an average high school boy that she could pretend to have taken interest in.

"But does your date know about the fact that you like someone else? It's not a good idea to play the jealousy card, Megumi. You could end up with a completely unexpected result," he fake-sermoned her.

"Don't worry, I know I can count on your thousands experiences of failed relationships to have perfect advices. And by the way, my date and I are only doing this as friends. That's all." She wouldn't admit to the one sitting in front of her that this particular sentence had been chanted to herself all day, just so she wouldn't get her hope up (although she knew perfectly that she'd do so anyways).

"Let me doubt that." He only rolled his eyes at her obvious offended state — by now, he knew the girl tended to puff out her cheeks and humph as soon as she felt insulted. "Then, tell me, what is the difference between your feelings for your date and the feelings for your crush?"

"Not answering. And would you stop with your questions? I think Marie is quite busy..."

He turned around quickly and noticed said woman serving customers one after the other with a stressed look on her face. "You are right, she sure does look like she is going to come over and pull me by the ear any second by now." He swiftly got up and, with a mock reverence, finished with, "I'll be going now, princess. But do not worry, I'll make sure to come back as soon as the dragon glances the other way."

The girl waved him off with a giggle at the nickname he gave to his employer and watched his back as he made his way back to the counter. She couldn't help but smile at Natori's easy-going ways and frequent jokes, and was very glad he was there to distract, even for mere minutes.

She let out a sigh and stared at the old grandfather clock of the place, following the hands spinning slowly around. Her conversation with the brown-eyed waiter had not taken a long time, however it was enough to cheer her a little. On the other hand, she was now reminded of the fact that her date was going to arrive late and, most likely, not even bother to come._ 'Great, I'm repeating myself now. See what you did to me, Yahiro? You are making me crazy and you don't even care.'_

_'Sakura would_ so_ laugh at me if she witnessed the state I'm in right now...'_

Yahiro drummed his fingers against the tainted window in exasperation and demanded once more to his chauffeur to speed off, but there was a lot of traffic in this time of the day, so the man couldn't do much more.

Why, oh why did Yahiro forget to change — or rather ask a maid to do it — the batteries in his alarm clock? He had lost his pricy watch the day before and he had only realised that the clock that he usually relied upon didn't show the right numbers. The red digits displayed continuously 1:04 when it was actually around 3:00. Which was one hour after the set one for his date with Megumi. And then he was in such a hurry in leaving that he left his cellphone on his bed, forgoing the possibility of calling the girl so he could warn her about his tardiness. He could already imagine her crestfallen expression as she glanced desperately at the time, before giving up on waiting for him and heading back home instead. After all, he had multiple times told her to not trust him, and he knew she was still convinced that only Akira and Sakura (although each for different reasons) were the ones he would voluntary spend time with.

However, things had changed, and it was now not entirely true, as the singer interested him greatly. Wasn't it funny how she kept on wanting to hang out with him, even going to the length of admitting her love to him, when he had done his best to keep her away? In the end, the pink-haired teenager had come to the decision that he'd stay close to Megumi. And if anything bad happened that would cause their peculiar friendship to break, well it wasn't as if he hadn't warned her.

A loud honk was heard a few meters away and Yahiro was jerked out of his thoughts who were, even if he didn't want o admit it, more and more full of Megumi.

"Oi, drive faster, will you?"

_Sigh._

It had to be the fiftieth time she had heaved a sigh, Megumi realised. 'I must be quite a pathetic sight, no?' the teenager mused after a old woman gave her a pitying glance.

"Megumi..." An hesitant call of her name was heard next to her.

She shot her head up with a questioning look to meet Natori's worried chocolate eyes. She showed the single question mark on her white board and the waiter sat in front of her, albeit less cheerfully than he'd usually do.

"I'm sorry to say so, but I don't think your date is coming," he stated quietly. The light brown haired girl simply shook her head and he felt the need to finish with, "He's plainly late, Megumi. Didn't you say he'd come at 2 o'clock? It's been more than one hour. Actually, it's been almost two."

"Something must have held him back. He's a very busy person." It was hastily written and it did nothing to lift Natori's worry.

"There's a difference between being held back and not coming at all. Why didn't he call, then?"

The girl made a point to avoid his eyes by erasing slowly the words on her mean of communication.

"I'm not doing this because I feel like kidding. I don't think he's a great person for you if he doesn't show up on time on your first date. And this comes from the one parents always abhor," the waiter joked, albeit a bit sadly.

he reached out to pat his hand in sympathy - she remembered perfectly that time that he swore the girl was the one, but her parents had done everything to separate them, like a new kind of Romeo and Juliet, and the adults had won-, before pulling back to write something.

"If so many people hate you, they must have a reason then?" She added a teasing face as a funny note, then scrawled a few more sentences at the end: "But back on the matter at hand, I do know I can trust Yahiro. He'd rather be the one in pain than cause it, and he knows that not coming would-" She was lacking space and her face showed clearly her frustration. As always, she was as easy to read as a book, noted the older teenager with a small chuckle while the girl erased rapidly a few words to free a small corner of the board. "-Would hurt me greatly."

At least, with that interruption in her explanation, she had had the time to think before completing. She had almost wrote "would destroy even more my self-esteem", however she guessed it would be better to only let Yahiro hear of her uncertainties. She could easily recall her embarrassment once she realised she had told him about how she felt less and less confident in herself, as all of her friends had found their perfect match, except her. The pink-haired teenager had somehow found what to say to comfort her- or maybe that was only because he was _him_ and she relied way too much into his words and his acts. They were walking through town, having met coincidentally just before - she was shopping for various items, he was simply bored and was lazying around. This kind of meeting was ordinary for them, as Megumi liked to stroll around the town on her own and Yahiro preferred to get away from the pressure of his life times to times. Still, every time they crossed each other's path, they parted with the feeling of being a bit closer to the other.

_He muttered something akin to "Don't be so stupid" and ruffled roughly my hair._

_I opened my mouth to protest, but one glare from him made me shut it and instead pout. Geez._

_"You know," he started, "you don't need this kind of love." I glanced at him, curious. "As long as you have those friends of yours, you'll be fine, right?" _

_I started writing and made to turn my board toward him, but changed my mind and erased quickly my words._

_"What were you going to show me?"_

_I shook my head, blushing._

_"Megumi..." His voice threatened me in that same way as usual. _

_"But... What if they forget about me?"_

_He bonked me on the head, hard, and scowled at me. "Do you sincerely believe they'd ever forget you? You must be more of an idiot than I thought."_

_I glared at him, daring to say more, and he did. "Seriously, I doubt this situation so much, I'd bet everything I have against it. With the way your friends are, they just_ can't_ forbid friendship over anything else."_

_I found it strange to hear Yahiro rant this much on a subject I wouldn't have thought he cared much about. On the other hand, I needed this speech, for his words affected me like no one else could. Only him had such control over me, and I wasn't sure if I appreciated this or not. After all, he had made him quite plain that he wasn't interested at all in me as I was in him, and I wasn't even sure if I could consider us friends. He said something under his breath that I wasn't sure if I heard correctly. After all, for Yahiro to murmur this, of all people... _

_"What did you say?" I asked, hoping I had heard right. "Nothing. Don't go hallucinating on me now, idiot," he grumbled, however when he turned his head away, looking every bit of embarrassed, I knew my hearing was perfect. After all, I pride myself in the music department. _

"At least you'll still have me..."

"Megumi!"

A panicked and disheveled teen burst in the otherwise tranquil café, bothering the few patrons who stared at him questioningly before shrugging off the interruption. Megumi and Natori both looked up quickly as he marched down to their table. The girl beamed and bent her head to discover that her latest conversation was still written on her sketch board. She quickly erased every words, knowing her date wouldn't appreciate her talking about him with someone he didn't know a thing about. She straightened, to come upon the strange sight of Natori and Yahiro glaring at each other as thought they were in a contest.

"Megumi?" The Saiga heir all but growled out. "Who is this guy?"

"Natori's a friend of mine; he works here as a waiter." She turned the board toward said waiter. "That's Yahiro, my date." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'd say nice to meet you, however since it isn't, well, you'll have to make do with this."

_Natori!_ Megumi's face clearly displayed shock, but she was easily ignored by the two men.

"Really? Strange, I was thinking the same," Yahiro retaliated.

The Yamamoto girl glanced rapidly between the two of them as they exchanged back and forth barely veiled insults. She knew Natori was very protective of her as he thought of her as his own sister and Yahiro was very late, sparking instant dislike in the former. Though for Yahiro's case, she guessed it simply was very like him to bite back even when he didn't know the reason for the attack.

"Guys—"

"Don't talk, Megumi," cut off both of boys at the same time, barely sparing her a glance as they did so.

She huffed and crossed her arms childishly, annoyed. They ordered her to shut up and didn't even pay any attention to her? Sighing, she quickly jotted down a few words on her white board and started nudging Yahiro's arm. No reaction. She pulled on the waiter's sleeve. No reaction either. She gritted her teeth. If it had to come to _that_, then...

She opened her mouth and, without giving any time for the two to react, sang.

A few notes later, Yahiro's hands were rudely pressed on her lips as he glared at her.

"Don't. Speak." He gritted out and she glared right back at him.

He was pushed back by Natori who entered their little glaring contest by staring defiantly at the Saiga heir.

At this point, everybody in the café was looking at them, each with different expressions. Some appeared amused and others seemed disturbed, though most looked like they went deaf after Megumi's singing. Marie marched down to them and Natori grimaced; he was to one who was going to take the brunt of it.

Surprise, surprise, she stopped right in front of him and gave him one of those death glares she was (in)famous for.

"Natori."

He gulped; her voice was almost dripping with ice.

"Yes?" he managed to squeak out.

The woman appeared to be attempting to calm herself down as she rubbed her forehead and sighed. "You can take the rest of the day off."

"Eh? Why?" he questioned dumbly.

Glare.

"Yes! Of course, with pleasure, madam!"

The owner of the café nodded, then turned to Megumi, her face softening a little at the girl's nervous look. "Megumi, I'd like that you leave today to relax a bit." The teenager nodded quickly, not reassured yet, therefore Marie added, "Don't worry, I'm not kicking you out. You just brought along back company, it seems, however it is my job to make sure this place stays peaceful. Please come back tomorrow." Another nod from Megumi.

Then, the woman stared at Yahiro carefully, as though she was trying to judge accurately his character. Finally, she appeared to have reached upon a bad conclusion for a frown formed on her features as she spoke to him. "You... I don't know your name, nor your link to Megumi or my idiot of a waiter, however I ask that you get out and don't come back here unless you are ready to act like a normal, civilised person. Understood?"

Yahiro's irritation was very obvious in his face and he clearly was going to bit back something awful if a certain Special A student hadn't elbowed his sides before he could.

"Understood." He gritted out.

The trio left rapidly the building, with Natori stopping a few seconds to take off his black apron. Just as he was going through the door, Marie called out, "By the way, you'll have no pay for today. At all."

He gaped and stopped short, thus receiving the door fast on his nose with a sickening noise.

"Natori!" Megumi hurried to his side, fretful, as he stumbled back, his hands on his nose.

"'B fibe," he muttered incomprehensibly.

"You're making_ sooo_ much sense, right now," Yahiro's sarcastic side kicked in.

Natori threw a nasty glare at him, then looked at the girl and attempted a reassuring smile. It didn't quite work, for the rest of his face was contorted in pain and blood was dripping down. "I said, I ab fibe... Arghh."

Megumi was staring at him with wide eyes, wondering what nonsense he was talking about, while Yahiro had a look on that clearly displayed he thought the waiter was insane.

"I said, I feel all right."

_Oooh._ Comprehension dawned on the two others.

"But, Natori..." Megumi began as she bit her lips, "You're bleeding"

"Ah, it's bothing. Bothing. Bo— Don't worry."

"This isn't nothing! I think you broke your nose!" The girl was on the verge of panic.

Saiga sighed, pissed off. "Look, moron, let's go to the hospital." At Natori's shocked look, he grumbled out, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this so that idiotic girl will shut up already."

Aaah, typical Yahiro.

Thus, the peculiar trio went on their way to the hospital with Natori insisting he was 'fine' and Yahiro assuring Megumi he was only doing this because he had nothing else to do.

"Besides," he said, "You still own me a date. Let's dump the moron at the hospital and go somewhere else."

The Yamamoto girl nodded shyly; Natori glared menacingly at Yahiro but refrained from starting another chain of insults in front of Megumi.

In the end, Megumi convinced Yahiro to stay at the hospital with her in the waiting room until Natori was done, which actually took a few hours (waiting to see a doctor was the major part). How did she manage to persuade Saiga? Well, she promised she'd do any favour he'd ask for — without demanding for the impossible, of course.

Luckily, she didn't notice his dangerous smirk as she uttered those words or else she would have been frightened out of her mind.

I wonder what his plans are...?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Title: _**_Percents Of Chance_

**_Summary: _**_ Sakura doesn't understand why Jun won't give her a single chance.  
_

**_Genre:_**_Romance, friendship, humour, hurt/comfort, drama _

**_Characters: _**_Sakura, Jun, Sakura's father, brief appearance of Yahiro, Ryuu and Megumi._

**_Pairing:_**_ (beginning of) __Sakura x Jun_

**_Rated:_**_K_

**_Timeline: _**_Episode 15-16_**_  
_**

**_Words: _**_1,146_

**_Note: _**_I'm pretty sure this won't be very interesting to read, I apologise. I wanted to try to get Sakura, I wanted to try a different writing style, I had inspiration at a weird moment, I wrote this quite quickly, and this is just episodes 15-16 in Sakura's point of view, so nothing original here.  
_

_And I can't believe I forgot to do this last chapter, but thanks to **Tsuki-Hikari** for reviewing.  
_

* * *

She wonders why he won't let her love him.

Wouldn't anyone be, at the very least, flattered? There's a pretty (or is she?) girl proclaiming her attachment to him, giving everything she has to get a very tiny bit of his attention, however he only appears embarrassed and then escapes as fast as he can.

She doesn't understand; Jun doesn't want her to. Slowly, one thought at a time, she doubts he'll ever look back at her and smile. All he does when he notices her is flinch and flee. Is she scary? Is she too disgusting? Is he completely repelled by her appearance, by her personality, by her everything

She calls to confess everything to Yahiro. She knows him well, knows he is in the same situation, though he was given a chance and he messed it up.

Yeah, that's it. Why won't Jun give her a chance? That's all she asks for, just one date, the two of them, so he can see whether she's so horrible or not (she hopes not).

Yahiro can't be there, but he gives advice for a few parts. She tells her father of her intentions; she wants to do all she can. Leave it to me, he assures. I'll do my best, just as you should.

So she heads to the island with excitation filling her mind, but dread too. Once it's over, once Jun gave her the chance she asks for, if he is content with her, then all is fine. However, once it's over, once he gave her what she asks for, if it only serves as proving further to him that he dislikes her entirely, then what? She'll be expected to surrender, as promised, to let go of the very little part of him (his irritation) she holds on. She didn't say a thing to Yahiro or her father, preferring to keep quiet. She doesn't want to talk about it, for if it's only mentioned in her mind, it doesn't feel as concrete as out loud.

So she reaches out to him every chance she has, whether he seems to need a hand or not, however the green-haired boy (Ryuu, was it?) and the mute girl (didn't the others call her Megumi?) intervene every time. They're the embodiment of overprotectiveness, but strangely Jun doesn't seem to mind, actually thanking them and smiling every time they step in the way.

Her father gets tired of this and makes the girls draw boys' names to be paired up. Of course, it's arranged that she ends up with her prince.

Curiously, Jun keeps blowing in a silver whistle. It doesn't take her a lot of thinking to realise it is a help request to his siblings (is Ryuu also his sibling? She isn't sure). Therefore she giggles, latches on his arm and throws it as far as she can. She prides herself in her strength and thus knows Jun won't be able to find it in the middle of the forest. She chats and chats and tugs on his arm, hugging him every chance she gets. Of course, he pulls away and avoids her as best as he can.

_Why?_ She wants to yell out at him. _Why?_ She refrains from it and instead walk even closer to him. He's so honest, for sure he'd tell her if she asked. She's pretty sure she doesn't want to hear it. Ignoring the reasons why helps her keep going, for she doesn't know how far goes his dislike for her.

"This is bothersome," he finally says.

Her heart stops. Her prince looks adorable, blushing and trembling. Too bad his words aren't as nice. He's only being honest, she knows. How ironic that it only makes him more perfect.

She wants to get closer to him, but trips and sees the ground getting closer; he catches her at the last minute. For a moment, she believes that her plan worked, that he started liking her. However he jerks away and pushes her hard as soon as she draws in for the sweet kiss she dreams of.

Minutes later, they come back out of the forest, her disappointed and him relieved. He runs to his friends as though she was the plague._ I want to give up_, she thinks._ I can't go on_. Her father cheers her on, repeating words of courage and determination. He promises that it isn't over, that she still has a chance. Thus she smiles and again and pumps her fist, trying to get her energy back.

She attempts to kiss him on the cheek. Everything crashes as he pulls away more panicked than ever. He's ready to fight if it means no kiss. Again, her poor heart stops and the world turns black and white.

You hate me that much? she whispers. _Why? Why? Why do you hate me? I know I'm not perfect, but I still have good points. I don't know what you want me to be, but I can try! I can—_

"Give me that kiss," he demands— no, asks, for his tone is too soft to be an order.

She doesn't understand, but she stills obey. This is my one and only chance, she guesses. She'll remember this moment her whole life. She draws in closer and closer, until she delicately presses her lips on his soft cheek. She wants to blush like crazy, but mostly wants to know whether she passed the test or not, so she shyly glances at his face.

Jun blacks out.

There's another part of him, she then learns. He's a flirt, an extremely charming one at that. She feels her face burn as he tugs her (and Akari) close and recites poetry. So romantic, she admires, but the moment is cut short when Megumi knocks him out with that extraordinary voice of hers, for he needs to be unconscious to swap personality. He wakes up shortly after that, flinching as soon as he opens his eyes to see her. She wants to cry, for he seems to be back to his old self who hates her.

Still, she needs to tell him what she thinks. She's an Oshikubo, after all. She bursts out, says she likes both of his sides. She tells him how amazing he is, how special he is, to be able to switch personalities, to have such a skill. She watches him stare back at her with wide eyes and wonders if he understands now.

"Thank you," he says with a cute smile and bright red cheeks.

He understands her. He understands!

"I'm glad," she replies and smiles back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Empty_

_Summary: Megumi seemingly disappeared, so Yahiro decides to investigate a little. The results are not necessarily what he wanted to hear._

_Genre: angst, hurt/comfort, somewhat-friendship-I-guess_

_Characters: Yahiro, many mentions of Megumi, short mention of Jun_

_Pairing: none, unless you want to see it that way  
_

_Rating: K+, maybe?  
_

_Timeline: well after the manga_

_Words: 503  
_

_Notes: this is horrible, I'm sorry, I'm ashamed... I wrote this in ten minutes, because all I had was otherwise half-written plots. School hit, lack of inspiration hit, a big headache hit... Whatever. I'll try to make a super good chapter next as an apology for this..._ _thing._

* * *

"Megumi?" I ask as I enter her small apartment.

Jun lent me his key set, for he needs my help to find his sister. She's been living alone for a few months, trying to achieve complete independence – from what I gather with the subtle hints in her eyes and in her tone – but she still gave her copy of the key to her twin. Typical Megumi.

There is no response to my call.

"Megumi?" I try again.

I choke on the deep silence, so _quiet_, the air unnaturally stagnant for the home of someone like Megumi, who always has her head filled with music. The lights are off and I can barely make out the silhouette of the walls and the few doors.

"Megumi?"

Again, no response. I want to panic, my hands are almost shaking as I press the nearest interruptor. She can't be anywhere but here, my previous searches informed me. If she isn't here, then where could she be? Is she–

There's nothing left.

Sure, there is still that table that saw better days, surrounded by mismatched chairs, there is still the stained couch, the old but still working refrigerator, however there is nothing of _Megumi_. All that is left are furnitures that were already given by the precedent owner. The various odd trinkets that she happily spread around, the few paintings she hung on the not-so-white walls, her old comforter she placed on the couch for icy mornings in the barely isolated building, the multiple music sheets, scattered haphazardly around under half-chewed pencils and covered in that dark chicken scratch I came to know as her writing when she is suddenly hit with inspiration... Those are all gone.

"Megumi!" It's more of a cry out than a call out, however my composure seems entirely useless to me right now so I don't give a damn.

Having had enough, I almost run out of the apartment, jumping down the stairs two steps or more at a time, speeding to the lobby where I know the proprietor of this complex should be at this hour. Said proprietor reveals itself to be an aged man who stares at me, seemingly confused about my disheveled state.

"...Can I help you?" he finally asks, blinking worn out eyes at me.

I breath out unevenly. "Do you...know where...the occupant of...apartment 12...is?

He closes his eyes, deep in thought, and hums under his breath. "12, huh... A young lady, yes?" I nod hastily. "I do believe she left this very morning, saying she had a great opportunity for her career somewhere else... Didn't even mention what her job is..." The end is a barely comprehensible mutter, though I don't care much for I stopped listening at 'left'.

Megumi... You know how I am, don't you? I'll drag you back by force if I have to, but I just can't let you off with no explanation to me,_ your beloved_, or even to your twin brother who's presently worried out of his mind.

Be prepared, my dear little runaway.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title**: Emptying_

_**Summary**: She simply couldn't let this chance pass her by. Jun would have to understand._

_**Genre**: family, hurt/comfort, friendship, slight angst, slight romance_

_**Characters**: Megumi, Yahiro mentions of Jun_

_**Pairing**: one-sided MegumixYahiro_

_**Rating**: K_

_**Timeline**: after the manga_

_**Words**: 1, 570_

_**Note**: seems like I lied. I'm pretty sure this isn't any better than usual. Whatever._

_**This is a sort of prequel to last chapter, Empty. This is Megumi's side of the story. There is another part after this, maybe two, it depends.**_

_Thank Alone-but-happy for this, because otherwise I would've surely left this plot alone – and then I don't know if I would've updated._

* * *

She doesn't have the choice.

She can't let this pass her by. She would've to be crazy to let this chance go. Who in their right mind wouldn't accept this offer? For years, this is what she wished for fervently, using every falling star, every 11:11 on this considered foolish dream.

_"Megumi, was it? I heard you singing the other day, and I must say, you're quite impressive! Would you be interested in...?"_

A studio hiring her instantly, impulsively. She'll have her very own album in no time, they promised. They'll pay the rent for a new apartment for her so she can be close to the studio, easing the recording process (that should be quite intense for a first-timer, they warned). The only downside? It's on another continent.

Either she lets go of her dream, either she lets go of her friends.

She spends many sleepless nights, turning round and round in her bed and in her mind. She dresses the pros and cons, asks advice from her parents through a phone ("You should go for it", they assure her), play head or tail on it, play any game on it, actually (_if it rains tomorrow, I'll go. If it doesn't, I stay here and forget_). Of course, no matter the outcome, she never really decides. Her head is filled with so much _what-ifs_ and _buts_ that she ends up confusing herself even more. She has nightmares about the decision, of failures if she goes, or regret for the rest of her life if she doesn't. In the end, it takes one girl to shift the balance stuck in the middle.

On a whim, she confides everything to Hikari.

_"I really don't know if I should go or not. I have absolutely no idea."_

_"What keeps you back?" the black-haired girl asks._

_"If I leave, won't I lost you all?" she replies, frustration laced in her tone, foregoing all precautions about her precious voice._

_Hikari blinks clueless eyes at her._

_"Huh? Why would you lose us?"_

She chuckles at the memory. Hikari might seem too simple-minded, but she merely has her heart at the right place, and her heart tells her to always believe in her friends. So she does, and she advises Megumi to do the same ("_Don't you trust us?"_)

Thus Megumi chooses to leave.

It takes careful preparations and more sleepless nights. How is she supposed to announce to her twin that she is moving to another continent? Or to Ryuu, as a matter of fact? _They'll follow me_, she realises with horror. _They'll follow me and ruin their lives. Jun has Sakura; Ryuu, Finn. I can't let them follow me_. Therefore she makes plans to keep in ignorance her twin and her fake brother. Hikari promises to keep quiet once assured that Megumi will inform them by phone ("I just need to settle there, to prove them that yes, I can live alone."), although the future singer knows Kei will found out quickly enough, as the black-haired girl is involved. Lastly, Megumi strikes the same deal with her parents.

The night just before her depart, as she is heading out of her apartment to go buy something she forgot, she bumps into Yahiro. In the brief moment between when he first calls out her name to the second time he does, a tad irritated, she panics in the soft fabric of his shirt, wishing she could stay there for hours – the time it would take to manage a straight-face.

"Megumi?" He pushes her away gently – for he may not be a gentleman, but he wouldn't purposely physically hurt someone of the feminine gender.

"Yes?" she manages to squeak out, barely, and tries to avoid his inquisitive eyes.

"...anything wrong?" She'd think he was concerned if she hadn't known him for so long; instead she identifies the slight teasing tone behind his words.

"Huh? No, no." _Sureee, Megumi. Keep on doing such a great job and he won't be suspicious in the least. Geez. At least, don't look at him. If he sees your eyes, he might know. How, I have no idea. But this is Yahiro we're talking about._

"Uh uh. Keep telling yourself that," he replies and she desperately wants to glance at him, for she can almost hear him smirk, but she refuses to until she is sure she won't blurt out her secret. "And why don't you have your magic board on you?"

"I will," she snaps – or as snappy as she is able to sound. _Can't him find out, can't let him find out, can't–._"And I forgot it at home." What home?

"Obviously." His voice sounds nothing but even more teasing, before it takes on a sharper turn. "However... I can't let you go around and, blasphemy, _waste your treasured voice_ on those idiots in town. Go fetch it."

She crosses her arms and looks defiantly in his eyes, throwing all precautions to the wind..

"Oh? That's all? Not making a move, even though I asked it so nicely?" he drawls out, a smirk forming on his face (as usual).

She keeps quiet.

"Alright, you got me. It wasn't a suggestion it was an _order_." He leans forward as he whispers those words and she shivers uncontrollably in response. He straightens himself and acts disinterested, glancing aside. "My, still no reaction. I'd hate to have to barge into your apartment, you see. Wouldn't you?"

When Megumi gasps, his smirk widens.

"Oh, it seems you wouldn't appreciate such a gesture. Do you know what to do, then...?" She bolts away as soon as he finishes. Left behind, he chuckles before letting out a yawn. "Predictable as always, Megumi."

When she comes back outside, less than five minutes has passed. Still, she is surprised to come upon the sight of Yahiro leaning against the wall outside the building.

"Good, you made it quickly," he says as though his actions were perfectly normal, causing her to inwardly rage.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" she jots down hurriedly.

"Hmm? Ah, actually, I heard you were acting strangely lately. 'Thought I'd stop by to see it for myself – and maybe tape it, if you're acting weird enough. Perhaps it'd would be a popular video on the Internet?" Yahiro says nonchalantly, his hands shoved in his front pockets.

Instantly, she glares at him, though inside she freezes. _They are getting suspicious! Be careful!_

"Weird? Me? How so?" _Yup, keep on the innocent front._

In response, he judges her with a quick look, an eyebrow raised. "Well, I must admit that the normal you _is_ pretty peculiar by itself. However, the matter is how you're even stranger than usual..."

_Keep the cover strong, Megumi. You can do it. Just a few more minutes..._

"Do you mind if I go? I'm getting an headache (the _because of you _isn't subtle in the least), so I'd appreciate to be able to go to sleep early." The girl rolls her eyes.

"Oh? Well, then, I should get going myself. It was _nice_ seeing you again, weirdo," he tells her with a smirk, yet again, and turns his back to her.

She watches him stroll away leisurely, as though he had all the time in the world, all the chances to meet her again. The feeling of merely observing him from behind as he goes away, as every other time, hits her in the middle of her stomach and it's hard to breathe. She wants to open her mouth and call out his name, run to him to get one last hug, confess everything, just to get him to hold her back and stop her from moving away – too far away. _I can't_, she is painfully conscious of, so she doesn't make a move, simply watching him walk away as if nothing was wrong – for there _isn't_ anything wrong for him.

Most likely with the intention of waving at her or something along the lines of it, Yahiro turns around one last time. As soon as he spots her face, though, he stops short.

"Megumi?" His tone is hesitant, as hesitant as she never heard him before, she marvels (_so I can give him different emotions than the others can?_).

It doesn't matter whether he's concerned about her or not, she reminds herself firmly. She needs to disappear before he finds out her secret.

It's ridiculously easy to fade away in the middle of such a crowded street, she discovers, particularly with her petite silhouette. _Just a few steps back, duck your head low, follow someone to seem as inconspicuous as possible.._. Her only fear is that Yahiro will be waiting for her at her doorstep when she'll be back. She takes the risk – but that doesn't mean she does not fret.

-.

When Megumi comes back to her apartment after wasting as much time as she could in various shops (_better make the most out of the short moment I still have before I leave_) there is no one waiting for her.

Somehow, it's even worse.


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Remember_

_Summary: Megumi begins to doubt. An unexpected guest might get her back to normal, who knows?_

_Genre: angst (slight, at the beginning), romance_

_Characters: Megumi, Yahiro, mentions of Jun, Akira and Tadashi_

_Pairings: YahiroxMegumi, TadashixAkira, slight hint of canon couples_

_Timeline: after the manga. **Sequel to Empty and Emptying**_

_Rating: T_

_Words: 1,241_

_Notes: this could've easily been hundreds words longer – since I intended to add more about Megumi's new life – but I'm such a procrastinator... Err, sorry. Maybe I'll go over that part later – though that means OCs...which isn't that good of an idea._

_This was written mostly in two parts; try to find where if you're bored (although in pretty sure it's obvious – there's that awkward part... Sigh)_

_**There's another part after this; Jun's part.**_

* * *

She's been living there for eleven days, now somewhat comfortable in this new situation. It all tumbles down with three words.

"Are you happy?"

Her agent wondered if she was happy. Why would he be unsure whether she is or not? She's living her dream with the approbation of those close to her. What does she need more? Nothing, that is. All she needs is either right by her side, or somewhere in her heart.

_Really?_

Yes, really. Really really. She's happy, giddy, can't stop smiling, she's a real beam of sunshine.

_Are you sure?_

Why are you doubting? She's perfectly satisfied with her new life. Eight days into it and she is pleased with her decision.

_Then why do you only write sad songs? Why do you seem so down every time your friends are mentioned?_

The teenager stopped counting how many music sheets she crumbled with a shaking fist, sobbing all the while. She avoids any questions about her friends and family of her precedent life. Perhaps she misses them a little more than she lets on. Perhaps she misses them a whole lot more than she should. She believed that, once she had the go-ahead from every one of them, she could live on just like before. Yes, all contacts must be either by phone or by e-mail, though they're still _contacts_, and that's all she asks for. Or all she thought was enough.

_"Are you happy?"_

After those words, her agent, perceiving her inward conflict, releases her early from the studio. She accepts gratefully, thanking him on automatic, before heading home. The walk there takes around ten minutes and Megumi spends them solely thinking, trying to order around her confused thoughts, while her legs march forward like a robot. Ignoring completely her surrounding, she reaches her apartment before the much desired conclusion. At the door, she fumbles on her jacket's zipped pockets, searching for her keys, but she's so absentminded that she uselessly jerks her hand around the many holes without any other result than finding an old (obviously forgotten) lollipop. She stares at it in a daze, frowning at the gross candy as she attempts to recall when exactly she shoved it in her jacket – and for what purpose, which it seems she completely forgot.

"Yum, looks delicious. 'That your dinner?" a voice near to her ear asks full of sarcasm.

Her reaction is to step back clumsily as she screams in surprise; her interlocutor doesn't appreciate, if the hand suddenly clamped on her mouth means anything.

"Don't scream that close to my ear, idiot! No, better, just don't scream!"

"Sorry..." she mumbles, eyes down as she fingers the lollipop. _Wait... That voice! _"Yahiro?"

He smiles smugly in response. "What, just recognised me? You're slower than I thought, Megumi..."

The urge to yell at him was pretty strong, though the girl wisely chooses to not react violently (as he expects her to) and instead opens the door, keys finally in hands.

"Come in, don't let the cold in," she mutters to him, seemingly calm although inside she wants to blush embarrassingly._ It's been awhile since I last saw him... I wonder how everyone's doing?_

"Everyone's doing fine. Louder than usual, but otherwise perfectly fine," he says nonchalantly once he entered the apartment.

She turns around quickly, gaping. "How did you...?"

"You're so easy to read, idiot." He smirks.

They've been talking very normally – as normal as a conversation between those two can get – for a certain while with Megumi speaking very softly and Yahiro walking around, poking at her possessions and contemplating with a cocked eyebrow every picture displayed in the room. Of course, things must get messy, and they do so when the male teenager approach the subject of the other's decision, mainly *how* she left.

Long story made short: Megumi ends up red in the face, on the verge of yelling obscenities at him, while Yahiro's face is grim.

"You acted rashly again. Are you seriously happy with where you stand?"

There, that makes it. A few word and it tips off the precarious balance. She opens her mouth to scream what is on her mind exactly, however she barely manages to utter out a sound before he pushes close her jaw.

"Don't." His eyes are icy. "You'll damage your voice."

"And, pray tell, why do you even *care*?" Breathe in, breathe out. It's hard to stay (relatively) calm. "It's none of your business anyway, Yahiro."

He grimaces for a very brief moment – Megumi rarely calls him by his name – but he can't afford to lose. "Oh? But aren't I your beloved?"

"_You-_"

His hand is clamped on her lips, shutting her just as earlier. "Let's make a deal, shall we?" Yahiro starts out slowly. "I'll give you one minute to say anything you want, in any level of noise you desire. Then you'll shut up. Agree?"

She considers it for a few seconds, then nods, scowling. She'll show him–!

"Begin."

It's weird. Plain weird. One second she's shouting insults at him, fists at her side and standing up to shorten the distance between them, while he stares, unfaltering, his hands shoved into his pockets–

"Time's out." (the briefest of murmur against her skin, sudden silence)

– the other he's kissing her, lips rough and soft against hers, pressing her back against the wall in the process.

It's weird. Plain weird. It's everything she predicted and everything she didn't. It's everything she ever wanted in a brief moment of reality, but there are no colourful fireworks, no 'the end' appearing in her mind in curly white letters, no 'click' in her head to some realisation of his undying love for her. She's never been kissed before, only fantasied and blushed about the mere thought of it. She's heard about the subject from her friends (Akira first, muttering with bright red cheeks about 'the insufferable idiot'), noticed how wonderful it seems to be as each girl flushed in both embarrassment and just plain love. Megumi envied them, of course, as an average high school girl in love. However, she glumly concluded to herself that it would never happen to her in years, and especially not with the one she wished.

However... This changes everything.

Yahiro pulls away and she stares, too shocked to react. It isn't until he licks his lips tentatively, frustratingly, as thought he was evaluating her that reality catches up on her. She's blushing so hard, it's a wonder her head doesn't explode. He has an infuriating smirk on as he takes in the damages he caused (red and slightly bruised lips, blushing cheeks, eyes glazed over, hair in disarray...), pleased with himself. Meanwhile, her mind is running crazy with thoughts of any kind. She's bewildered, baffled, dazed; any word good enough to explain her situation

Megumi's way too spaced out to think of anything but nonsense, therefore she doesn't notice until the very last second that he's leaving. She runs out to the door and open it so brusquely it slams against the wall with a loud 'bam!', and the girl manages to catch sight of him just before he turns the corner.

_"W-What the hell?!_" she yells out, loud enough that everyone in the vicinity turns around to stare and bird flies away hurriedly, scared by the noise.

Of course, he doesn't answer to any of the numerous questions in her mind. Yahiro turns around just barely, giving her another of his trademark smirk, and replies, as if was obvious:

"Just making sure you'll have something to remember me by."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Short Lives

Notes: Here be sentences, and only sentences. I used an online random word generator, and as I wasn't the one who chose the prompt, it sometimes got troublesome. Hope you enjoy!

And yeah, I didn't update last week, sorry (I had a lot of inspiration for anything _but_ this. Stupid brain). Also, I know this isn't Jun's part of that mini arc, but I gave up on it since I didn't have enough ideas to make it interesting.

Happy whatever-you-celebrate, everyone!

* * *

_o_1_. _Pr_o_N**u**Nci_a_ti_o_N

The downside to rarely speaking was that she articulated like a five years old, but Megumi would never admit it.

o_2_. s**p_e_cu**la**tion**

Perhaps Takashima was only lonely, Hikari hypothesised, because why else would he be so nice to her?

**o**3. _**Num**_b_**erin**_**g**

Using sketchbooks to communicate with her friends had a surprising upside: Megumi didn't need to keep a diary, it was all jotted down there – though she had to start noting the date to keep it clear.

**o4.**_ C**h**a_N_ne_l

Akira wasn't that strong, no matter how much she pretended; she merely found out that channeling her anger into hits just did it.

_o_5_._ **B**o**_b_**

When Hikari finally cut her hair after years of letting it grow, everyone was surprised at how _bad_ the short cut appeared on her, contrarily to expectations.

**o**6._ b**u**M_p

At first Sakura was an unexpected and troubling bump in his path; now Jun couldn't live without her.

o7. **Fev_e_**R

A feverish Ryuu was way too adorable, with him spouting cute nonsense and cheesy lines, Finn gushed inwardly, her face redder than the sick boy himself.

_**o**_8. **T**al_e_

Tadashi had many silly dreams, his head full of scenes and stories he wished for, and going out with Akira was one of those dreams he marked as unattainable, to his anguish.

**o9**._ C**r**_i_t_i**_c_**i_s**m**_

She absolutely loathed when people affirmed she wasn't strong enough to be Kei's rival – Kei himself accepted her, so shouldn't that be enough?

1**o**. _**C**h**at**_

One of the most important downside of being mute by choice was how she knew she _could_ make her life easy – just a few words here and then wouldn't hurt, right? – and therefore had to resist the grand temptation.

1**1**. **I**m**P_r_eS**s**i**O**n**

More often than not, first impressions strike hard; Sakura could assure without lying that her first impression of Jun was indeed striking – and to these days it's still stuck in her mind.

_1_**2**. _r_**evisE**

Perhaps she ought to grow up and accept her angel's relationship with that bastard Kei, Akira mused with a scowl – such a change would be made with great reluctance.

1**3**. _D**u**_p_licaTe_

That contest with the numerous fake Hikaris was absolutely nothing to someone like Kei, who could recognise the girl in a crowd of thousands with a blindfold.

1**4**.** k**i_D_

Finn sometimes wondered how her life would've ended up if her brother hadn't been born at the right moment – probably stuck with pretending for the rest of her miserable life.

**1**_5_**. Ma**_j_**Or_i_T**y

Nobody understood how the Special A students could be this... special. Only an handful of people could ever be that powerful (in everything).

_1_6**.** mI**g**r_a_tI**o**n

Every winter had the seven of them travel to another country to escape the cold – and to take a break, just them and only them together.

**1**7._** Ag**e**n**_**t**

The first time someone approached Hikari for a modelling agency, they had a seething Kei chase them off in a matter of seconds – there was no way he'd let the world see her in all of those skimpy (he predicted judgementally) clothes.

_**1**8. S**ea**_**l**

Kei enjoyed sealing promises with Hikari with kisses.

**_19._ **M_o_**C**k

Yahiro's ways were the worst, Megumi fumed, as she recalled his teasing face while he pranked her.

2_**0**. DiScla**i**M_e_r_

No, _surprisingly_, I don't own Special A, luckily for its many characters – and no, I didn't plan this, it was pure coincidence.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Title:** Let Go_  
_**Summary:** __She is something else altogether_  
_**Genre:** friendship_, _pre-romance, slight_ _angst_  
_**Characters:** Hikari, Kei_  
_**Pairing:** Kei x Hikari_  
**_Words:_** _767_  
_**Warning:** abuse of semi-colon and dash __(perhaps I had a little too much fun). Based on manga, not the anime. Their first fight wasn't really described, so I took a little liberty and tried to imagine it._  
_**Note:** last chapter-that-was-not-really-a-chapter was pretty crappy. Hopefully this one-shot is better._

**VERY IMPORTANT: **_Surely you all noticed I haven't been updating this lately. I'm marking this fic as complete, but once in a while I will post a new chapter. I have new archives I intend to write for, I'm not as interested in S.A as I used to be, I have thousands of ideas I wish to type down, I have a Soul Eater two-shot to complete... In conclusion, there will be no more frequent updates, as it was in the beginning, but I want to post a chapter times to times. This was very fun though, and I feel like I somehow managed to improve – for example, starting from a difficult 500 words to an uncontrolled 4000._  
_Thank you very much to any reader, reviewer, follower... I wouldn't have reached 16 chapters without you. So, again, thank you!_

* * *

At first, she's just another girl.

Black hair tied up in pigtails with colourful hair bands, oversized turtleneck and short dress – her appearance isn't anything out of the ordinary. She (Hikari, he remembers her dad calling her) seems tomboyish, eyes gleaming with excitement from meeting a new child. Once wrestling is mentioned though, she pouts not-so-subtly. Still, loud and determined, she waves him closer for a fight; he complies silently, curious – not jaded yet, he muses when he looks back. Their fathers are hanging a few feet away, shouting words of encouragement. The girl is bouncing on the balls of her feet and grins eagerly; he immediately settles in a defensive pose while wondering why exactly she is so hyper. For a second, he lets himself hope that she is stronger than him, that he will finally meet his equal.

She rushes forward and sends her fist flying close to his face. Visibly, she's putting her all into their little competition, moving without thinking of saving enough energy to last more than a few minutes. Her all isn't enough, or perhaps it's because she's too hasty, however she fails to lend a single hit. Minutes pass, her moves are slowing down and she can't pack in as much power as her first punch withheld. If she wasn't a challenge during the first minute, she doesn't improve anymore when time drags in. Secretly disappointed, he dodges every time and never tries to hit back, preferring to let her tire herself. At the end, her face is red (from both exhaustion and humiliation) and her breath is coming out in loud huffs; his expression as composed and his moves as swift as ever. Stepping aside from her running towards him, he finally decides he has entertained the girl enough and in one motion trips her. She is all offense – as if he wouldn't be able to touch her. She doesn't notice his leg approaching until she tumbles over it, too preoccupied with her attacks and how to overturn her helpless position to read his intentions.

She falls on the ground with a yelp, dumbfounded; he observes her, like one observes an unknown creature. Will she run to her dad in tears? Will she scream that he cheated? Or will she gets up and ignores him completely, choosing to forget her admittedly shameful defeat? He almost feels anxious, doubt nagging at his mind. Are his expectations going to be deceived once again?

She stands up. Brushes her dirty hands on her also dirty dress, all wrinkled and soiled from her sudden fall. Her cheeks seem a little red – embarrassment, he guesses correctly. She avoids his eyes for a moment, her hands curled in fists shaking at her sides. He hears her take a deep breath, and he worries she will yell nonsense at him in a headache inducing voice, pounding those small fists on his chest, eyes brimming with tears of frustration. Having made up her mind, she lifts her head completely and stares directly at him; he refrains a cringe – he may be a lot more mature and clever than most (if not all) children his age, but he is six years old, not yet an adult. She walks decidedly right in front of him, opens her mouth and he thinks _here it comes..._

"Let's have a rematch!" she demands proudly.

_Oh._ Well, that is slightly different. It happened before, of course – those little competitions are frequent, for his father drags him in them in hope that he will befriend another child. It is better than what he anticipated, but on the other hand, it is just delaying the tears. A few fights later, whether they battle right now or days later, she will give up. She will surrender and stay on the ground, little form trembling from her sobbing, fists clenched at her side from her bitter defeat.

For now, he doesn't feel like witnessing a breakdown, nor does he feel like letting that event be soon. So he refuses in as few words as possible and departs with his downcast father – another failure, the girl wasn't good enough. He doesn't glance back. It is better to forget her as much as possible, so when she will finally lets go she will still be a complete stranger. He did that mistake before – letting someone hang at his arms, trying to reach to him – and the pain it induced now makes him walk away rapidly.

...

Ten years later, she still hasn't let go – in truth, _he_ is the one who's pulling at her arm to tug her even closer.


End file.
